<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go Fish by Meemie_the_Eevee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791523">Go Fish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meemie_the_Eevee/pseuds/Meemie_the_Eevee'>Meemie_the_Eevee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, And also annoying roommates, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Existential Angst, Gen, Gods of the Universe, Meta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meemie_the_Eevee/pseuds/Meemie_the_Eevee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The grand creator and the grand destroyer of the universes have always been both adversaries and allies. This applies to both the management of the universe...</p><p>...and when they get together for game night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go Fish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The void represented the ultimate source of power and control over the universe, yet possessed nothing at the same time. There were hardly even any disturbances in this somewhat-dimension but, when there were, the rifts were so few and far between that it made little difference, like a single molecule within a drop of water in the vast ocean of seemingly infinity. A world comprised of everything and nothing at the same time. </p><p>Yet, infinity never truly existed. Energy cannot be destroyed nor created therefore, it stands to reason that there is a technical end to the universe. And when one does not have infinite space, there must be some form of management. At first, the grand master of the ultimate universe was unsure about how to handle this. He had an addiction to create and saw the clutter of the universe as an annoying obstacle in his further projects. </p><p>Shortly after he created his first universe, he chose the destroyer equal in power to himself. Initially, the candidate was honored to be in such a position of power, to make the overall plane of existence better, with each universe being greater than the last.</p><p>Just to realize later that their position was that of a glorified maid for when the arrogant prick made too much of a mess in his playroom. And he told them they were the child.</p><p>The small pocket of space in the center of the universe was specifically created for the two of them. In truth, having their little “home” was ultimately meaningless and they’d perform just as well without it. Yet, they were both once mortal and old habits die hard. Gaster was sitting at one end of the table sipping his golden flower tea while his colleague sat at the other side gripping a warm mug of hot chocolate in one hand and a fan of cards in the other. They were studying their cards intently.</p><p>“Got any three’s” Chara asked. Gaster placed his teacup down and picked up his cards from the table. </p><p>A brief glance later, he said “Go fish”. Chara took a card from the middle and waited for Gaster’s turn.</p><p>“Do you have any aces?”</p><p>“Go fish” Chara practically spat. Gaster slipped a card into his hand while raising an eyebrow at them.</p><p>“My, my. Rather hostile today. Even more than usual, child. May I ask why?” Gaster intoned. Chara responded by growling at him.</p><p>“You know exactly why, you jerk.” Chara took another pull from her mug then slammed it back down. “Give me your sixes.” </p><p>Gaster slumped a little and pulled out the two six cards from his deck. “Oh, please, that world was perfectly manageable. You’ve handled worse in the past” he said as he held them out to Chara who swiped them from him violently.</p><p>“Looks like the isolation’s been affecting your perception. More than usual” Chara sniped. </p><p>Gaster bristled a bit. He hated when the blasted brat did that. Insult his personality, his appearance, or anything else about him and he will brush it off like it was nothing but jabs at his intellect or experimental processes hurt like none other and Chara knew this. They spent more than enough time with him to know exactly which buttons to push, much to the scientist’s dismay.</p><p>“You know nothing, child” Gaster hissed with with what would be a threatening undertone if the threat was not immediately followed up by “Any queens?”</p><p>Chara pushed the single queen card she had across the table within his reach. “One timeline splice is enough. Hell, it was enough when you gave Azzy the power to reset the timelines.” Chara curled her hands into fists. “But an entire world where everyone is a Temmie from an alternate universe!?” they exclaimed. “Do you know how many worlds that connects? How many lines I’ll have to cut before I can actually get to cleaning up your mess?”</p><p>“Oh, come now. It’s not like you’re busy. You have all the time in the world.” Gaster shrugged. “Besides, I thought you liked a challenge, my dear.” The scientist tried to mix in a hint of teasing to his voice. Chara may knew how to hit him where it hurts, but two can play at that game.</p><p>Chara’s frustration that he found amusing at times turned darker. “You call me ‘dear’ one more time…”</p><p>“Yes, yes. ‘You’ll shatter me into even smaller pieces than I already am until you cannot hear my annoying voice anymore.’ I’m aware of your desire to destroy the one person that you can’t eliminate in this universe” Gaster brushed off.</p><p>Chara scowled and slumped in their seat. “Kings” she retorted. </p><p>“Go fish” he said with a smirk.</p><p>“Do you just find some sick fascination in giving me a hard time?” Chara took a card, but the force of the movement made the card deck a bit askew. Gaster righted it.</p><p>“Well, your reactions are certainly entertaining to watch.”</p><p>“I’m not one of your little project worlds that you can just experiment on and study. I don’t have to put up with this, you know.”</p><p>“Yet, you do…why is that?” Gaster’s voice turned into his analytical tone that Chara despised. </p><p>The demon child had no qualms about destroying worlds they deemed useless. In fact, one might say Chara took pleasure in it. They felt like they were doing something productive. The many worlds branch out from their timelines like a tree and Chara is the keeper, trimming off the sick or rotten branches to allow healthy ones to grow. Gaster was different. Gaster did not see the universe as something to be cherished and tended to like Chara did. He used it as his own personal sandbox, disrupting the harmony whenever he got bored. With every experiment completed, his desire for the novel grows ever stronger. Gaster shouldn’t be asking them why they do what they are supposed to do. If anything, Chara should be the one asking…asking…</p><p>Chara squinted at Gaster. His toothy smile slipped at the sudden change in demeanor. “You’re losing inspiration, aren’t you?” </p><p>“That’s ridiculous. I have hundreds of thousands of worlds to gain inspiration from” Gaster bristled. </p><p>“But you’ve never really seen them.”</p><p>“Yes, I have. I record their status all the time.”</p><p>Chara shook their head. “No, I mean you’ve never really entered the world and interacted with them, not like I have.” Chara took a brief glance out the warped window of the floating house to the deep expanse of universe sprawled out before them. Each world was intricate and delicate, like a house of cards. One little number out of place and the whole world becomes corrupted. There was a certain beauty in the fragile nature of such universes, Chara had to admit. Observing how each one functioned before they fully dismantled the world was perhaps the only thing keeping them sane.</p><p>Gaster pressed his waxy lips into a thin line. “…Interacting with the worlds is not my place. I’m better suited observing. Besides, my influence may affect variables.”</p><p>“Tch, excuses. I thought you weren’t bound by earthy rules, much less petty roles you’ve assigned yourself. Then again, maybe you’re not as omnipotent as you thought” Chara smirked, then leaned their elbows against the table, looking Gaster dead into his eyes. “What’s a game, after all, if there are no rules, right?”</p><p>A wordless growl bubbled up from the depths of Gaster’s throat. His eyebrows crinkled together as he pressed his fist to his mouth. “It’s common for researchers to experience burnout” Gaster muttered grimly. “Even I cannot escape it, myself once being a mortal.” The game forgotten, Gaster regarded the child with a slight hint of curiosity. Even he had to admit that, despite Chara’s appearance never changing, their mind has aged and so has their wisdom. They had a fair point.</p><p>“What, exactly, do you suggest I do, then, child?” Gaster asked. Chara grinned and pointed towards the window, their finger guiding Gaster’s line of sight to the seemingly endless realm of nearly countless worlds, each one proceeding on into the future without his influence. It was then that it came to Gaster. In this game of experimentation, where he prowls his mind desperately for the next burst of inspiration, where does he go when his sources, his adversary, does not possess the answers he wants? </p><p>“Go fish.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>